


A lesson in Lovemaking

by Phinphin



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: And Tom likes it, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Intersex!Tom, M/M, Understanding!Chris, spoiler - Freeform, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/Phinphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his life Tom has known he's different. He's always been able to ignore it, work around it, come up with a different solution. Except in one aspect of his life. Relationships. </p><p>And then he meets Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson in Lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> So this fic is a prompt fill on the norsekink meme but I can't find the link right now. If I do find it I'll post it here. 
> 
> Now, enjoy the fic :3

Tom had known from an early age that he was different. Not bad different, his parents had been quick to drill that into his mind, just different. His first years of childhood had been filled with doctors touching him and prodding him. He had been scared of doctors ever since. His parents never seemed to understand his fear of doctors and took every chance to understand his situation better they could get. It wasn’t until Tom was eleven and threw a temper tantrum over having to go to yet another doctor that the visits stopped. His mother had since apologized for forcing him into so many years of discomfort but he had never really been able to forgive her. 

It wasn’t until he reached his teenage years things got really complicated. Puberty didn’t really work on his parts and for the first time he begun to feel really singled out over the fact that he had been born both male and female. He spoke to doctors about surgery and hormone treatments and gender identity and all that jazz. Overwhelmed was an understatement. In the end he had decided on not doing anything and just live his life as if nothing was different about him.

It had worked excellent in every aspect except relationships. He tried dating girls and usually everything worked fine until there was talk about sexuall interaction. Or to put it in a better way: until she wanted to fuck. Tom had a little problem with the fuck aspect of that request. He couldn’t get hard. It wasn’t a problem of not getting aroused but instead of an underdeveloped penis. 

If they didn’t run away the moment he told him about his intersexuallity they often left when he asked them to return the sexuall pleasure he had given them. He tried his best to satisfy them, using his mouth and finger, but apparently asking them to return it was too much to ask for. A few, well one, had given him a hand job in return and he had been surprisingly underwhelmed by it. It probably had nothing to do with her but more with him and his not working genitalia. He had faked it though, so she wouldn’t feel bad, and blamed the lack of semen on his diagnosis. The other girls had left with the comment ‘sorry, I’m not a lesbian’ which always managed to hurt. 

Hooking up with a guy had seemed equally impossible. Most guys were too freaked out to even consider sleeping with him and in a desperate attempt to make a guy he had really liked stay Tom had neglected to tell him until they were in bed. That had earned him a broken nose and crushed self esteem. 

The men that had wanted to sleep with him hadn’t treated him in a way he was comfortable with. He had been forced into a passive role of getting fucked without any thought given to his pleasure. He had been lucky with one guy, who liked anal more than vaginal and, while it was far from as amazing at most people seemed to think sex was, it was pleasurable enough to actually give him an orgasm. 

Things hadn’t worked out between the two of the tough and Tom had kind of given up on the thought of having a long term relationship. It had been ages since he last dated and things seemed to stay that way until he met Chris. Chris had bumped into him while he was out running and the two had talked. Just small talk at first but as Chris continued to show up they had gotten to know each other and one day Chris had asked him out for a coffee. Tom had hesitated, knowing where they surely would end up, but then Chris’ amazing charisma had gotten the best of him and he had accepted with a smile. 

Chris was amazing. Tom had never had as fun as he had with Chris. They went to amusement parks and went on so many rides Tom threw up but Chris didn’t care. They went to restaurants and Chris laughed so hard the waiter threatened to throw them out when Tom showed him his Alan Rickman impression. They went for runs in the park and they ate dinners at each others’ places. 

As expected their make out sessions on the couch made both of them want to move things along but as Chris hand sneaked down between Tom’s leg Tom always pushed it away. Instead he went down on Chris, blow job after blow job, to keep the man satisfied and to prolong the inevitable. He always pretended to not need Chris to reproduce the pleasure but the other man still wanted Tom to feel the same way that he did. 

“No.” He said one day when Tom had seated himself between Chris’ legs. The man gently lifted Tom’s hands from his crotch and looked him deep into the eyes. “I want to pleasure you.” 

“Well-” Tom said, racking his brain for the right thing to say. “Well-” He repeated, looking away from Chris. “I’m not sure if I’m ready.” He lied. He was ready. He was so ready to just jump into bed with Chris and fuck until he couldn’t walk. 

“Tom, you’ve been sucking my cock like there’s no tomorrow. Not to pressure you but I think you’re ready mate.” Chris smirked and Tom felt his stomach turn. How was he going to get out of this situation. 

“I’m not-” He cut himself off and bit his lip. “I don’t think- I don’t think you...” Trailing off once more. “There’s...”

“Tom. Is there something you need to tell me?” Chris asked when it was clear he wasn’t going to get an answer from Tom. 

Tom took a deep breath and felt his heart start pounding against his ribs. He needed to tell Chris but he was afraid of the rejection he was sure would follow. Chris was such a nice guy. He was everything Tom wanted and he really didn’t want to lose that. 

“Yeah, I do.” Tom mumbled and allowed Chris to drag him up and onto the couch. The flat was emerged in silence as Chris waited for Tom to tell him whatever was bothering him and Tom tried to figure out if it would be easier to just break up with Chris. 

“Promise me you’ll hear me out.” Tom said, sending Chris a serious look. Chris nodded and swore he would. “And please try not to be violent.” Tom added. Now Chris was looking confused but still nodded, although it was somewhat hesitant. 

“I’m... Well.” Tom started. It was a long time since he had last came out to someone and he couldn’t really decide how to do it. “I was born with ambiguous genitalia.” He said, bracing himself for the reaction. There wasn’t none and Tom looked up from his hands to see Chris looking confused. 

“Okay...” Chris said with a frown. “Do you mean like, a micro cock or what?” He asked. 

“Well.” Tom squirmed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “No. I mean like, intersex.” 

“...Okay.” Chris nodded slowly, his face not giving away anything about how he took the news. “Could you, explain more?” He asked and Tom bit his lip once more. 

“Well, I have a functioning vagina but an undeveloped uterus and no ovaries. I have what’s referred to as internal testicles and an underdeveloped penis.” Tom listed. He knew this by heart, having heard enough doctors list it throughout his lifetime. 

Chris was quiet for a moment, looking like he was processing things and thinking them through, before he asked: “Can I see?” 

“What! No! No I’m not- you can’t just see!” Tom spluttered, shocked that Chris would even suggest something like that. He moved back on the couch and hugged himself as if to protect himself. 

“No! No Tom.” Chris raised his hands with a shocked look on his face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. I meant. It doesn’t bother me and if you want to we could go into the bedroom and you could show me what you like.” Chris gave him a hesitant smile. “I’m really sorry mate.” 

Tom exhaled and felt himself relax a little. While Chris had apologized for being as insensitive as he had been it was still worrying that Chris had wanted Tom to just show him his genitalia. The offer of having Chris with him in bed was tempting though. 

“Yeah.” Tom sighed and rubbed his arms. Chris moved up to him and maneuvered him so he was resting against Chris back before rocking him slowly back and forth.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Chris mumbled in his ear. 

“I do want to.” Tom replied. “I’m just.” He trailed off and shrugged.

“Is it your first time?” Chris asked carefully. Tom felt torn. It wouldn’t be the first time he had sex but it seemed as if it would be the first time he had sex with someone who actually cared about his pleasure. 

“No.” He said in the end. 

“Shall we go then?” Chris asked and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

Tom’s body was buzzing with anticipation as Chris trailed feather light kisses down his chest. Chris had been amazing, taking things slowly and listening to Tom the whole time. He had made sure Tom’s pleasure was the main priority and Tom had never felt this aroused in his whole life. 

He still wore his underwear but Chris fingers teasing his waistband and after a questioning look which Tom had answered with a nod the fabric slid off his hips. Tom immediately felt shame fill his body and squeezed his thighs together. He knew he didn’t look pretty down there. His vulva was small and swollen and begun at the bottom of his penis. He had a fleshy looking cilt at the base of his penis, a cause of his body trying to grow both a penis and a vagina which made them grow on the same spot. His penis was small and never grew harder than half hard, if even that. 

He suddenly very much regretted that he had agreed to this. 

Chris was stroking up and down his thighs, surely trying to open them, and his constant kissing had stopped. “Are you alright?” He asked. “We can stop if you want to.”

“‘m fine.” Tom whispered and swallowed. Gathering courage he relaxed and let Chris open his legs, exposing him. Chris bent down and placed a gentle kiss next to his length, inhaling deeply.

“You shave?” He asked and Tom felt himself blush. 

“No, I- I don’t have hair...there.” He forced out. Another thing that he discovered during puberty. Since his penis barely grew his body didn’t consider it as going through puberty, and therefore he never grew any pubic hair. Or facial. 

“Okay.” Chris moved up until he could press a gentle but lust filled kiss on Tom’s lips.”What do you like?” He asked, looking down on Tom with a smile playing on his lips. Tom drew a breath and searched his brain for an answer to Chris question. He rarely touched himself, partly because he had no Idea how to and partly because it reminded him of the touches from countless of doctors that lifted and spread different parts of him and inserted speculums and different test inside him. He bit his lip. He did like to have someone jerk his penis and touch around his vagina but that only felt good, not great. 

Seeming to sense his unease, Chris asked: “What did your previous partners do?” 

“Fuck me?” Tom answered hesitantly. That was what the others had done, although he hoped Chris wouldn’t do it. It had hurt a little and he didn’t feel like faking an orgasm. He was so good at that now he might as well have gone after his dream and became an actor. 

“What?” Chris laughed. “Only?” 

Tom felt confused. What did he mean only? Wasn’t that how you had sex? Averting his eyes from Chris Tom nodded. He knew about foreplay but they had done that when he’d been fucked. And no one had wanted to eat him out so that was all he had experienced. And a lousy hand job but he didn’t count that. 

“Well, foreplay.” He whispered. 

“Tell me.” Chris hummed and began kissing his neck, sending sparks down Tom’s spine. 

“Making out.” Tom let out a moan as Chris did something amazing to a spot behind his ear.. “Rubbing together?” He continued. “Umm...” 

Chris pushed himself up so he could look Tom in the eyes. “That’s all?” He asked, surprise in his voice. “Have you lived under a rock?” Chris laughed. Tom felt his mood sour. Why did Chris had to humiliate him so? Was that all Chris wanted? Laugh at him for his freakish body? 

“Well I’m sorry but sexuall education for intersexed people are kind of hard to find.” He said coldly. He knew everything about his genitals except how to pleasure them and now that felt more than a little inverted. 

“Well then someone will have to teach you.” Chris replied, unphased by Tom’s frustration. “First lesson. Touch yourself. Get to know your body and what you like.” Chris seductively slid down Tom’s torso and towards his abdomen. 

“Maybe you like to have your thighs stroked.” Chris fingers trailed feather light touches from Tom’s knee down to the inside of his thighs. Warm hands wrapped around his legs and stroked back up, making Tom shiver. “Or your abdomen.” The hands travelled down again and veered off up and towards Tom’s navel. Chris hands tured and his nails raked ever so slightly up Tom’s stomach. 

“You could like having your nipples played with.” Chris breathed over Tom’s chest before licking his right nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Tom sighed and grabbed the sheets for support. Chris continued to suck, nip and lick Tom’s nipple while his hands stroked his thighs and stomach. 

“Kissing is always something you can go back to.” He released Tom’s nipple and captured his lips. Tom kissed back like he had never done before, showing Chris all the pent up sexuall frustration and lust he was feeling. The other man smiled against Tom’s lips before moving back again. 

“Your mouth can be used for other things too.” He wriggled his eyebrows and shifted down the bed. Tom’s legs were hoisted up on Chris’ shoulders. Chris head disappeared down between Tom’s legs and Tom couldn’t help but raise his head to look. 

Suddenly he felt a hand grab hold of his length and warm breath against his skin and Tom could feel a shiver run through his body. Chris pressed a kiss on the head of his cock before taking him in his mouth and sucking lightly. He pressed his tongue against Tom’s slit, making the Britt moan out loud, before humming deeply. Tom let his head fall back down and bit his lip, feeling himself grow wet. 

“But off course, you can enjoy the pleasure of both a blow job and being eaten out.” Chris said after releasing Tom’s prick, his voice husky with arousal. Tom felt his eyes go wide as Chris used his fingers to spread him open and lips pressed against his clit. A wet tongue licked him, making him squirm and twitch, before swirling around his clit. As Chris tongue began pressing against that bundle of nerves Tom could feel his toes curl and his back arch. It felt amazing. Chris seemed to know exactly what to do to make his mind go blank with pleasure. He gripped the sheets and let his head roll to the side, letting out needy moans with each press of Chris’ tongue. 

When Chris lips closed around his clit and sucked Tom let out a cry. “You like that?” Chris asked before licking his folds, humming in contentment. Feeling too overwhelmed to speak Tom could only nod and pant as Chris continued pleasuring him. 

“You’re ready for more?” Chris growled. Tom nodded, feeling almost painfully aroused. “Lesson two then. Preparation is essential for good sex.” Chris kissed him on the hipbones before sliding off the bed and moving to the jeans he had discarded later. He pulled out something from his pocket and Tom sat up to better see what Chris was doing. 

A fine sheet of sweat was covering his body and he was panting hard. He could feel how wet he was and his cock was as hard as it would get. He felt anticipation rise within him as Chris turned back and showed him what he had fetched. A bottle of lube. 

Chris sat down between Tom’s legs and drizzled some lube over his vag before coating three of his fingers. He bent down and took Tom’s cock in his mouth as he slowly pushed a finger inside the Britt. Tom groaned and pushed back onto the finger. Unlike the other times he had been penetrated this didn’t hurt one bit, only pleasure and Tom felt as if he would explode if he didn’t get release soon. 

The finger was soon joined by a second, and by the time three fingers were pumping steadily in and out of him, Chris magical tongue having returned to pressing against Tom’s clit, Tom was little more than a sobbing mess, begging Chris to fuck him. 

“Lesson three.” Chris pulled his fingers out of Tom and produced a condom wrapper. “Safety first.” He chuckled and Tom playfully gave him a shove with his foot. 

“I knew that.” Tom giggled and sat up to watch as Chris rolled a the condom onto himself. Chris shifted forwards and Tom bit his lip as the other male aligned with his hole and started pushing in. It burned a little but there was no real pain. Tom groaned and let himself fall back against the covers, spreading his legs and hoisting them up and around Chris’ waist. 

Chris bent down to kiss and nip at Tom’s neck, making the man groan loudly. Waiting for Tom’s queue that he was comfortable Chris sucked at a spot behind Tom’s ear. “Move please.” Tom whined, fisting his hand in the blond’s hair. Chris slowly pulled back before thrusting back in, making Tom’s toes curl. 

Chris soon picked up the pace, pistoning his hips hard into Tom’s body. Tom felt like his body was on fire. Every thrust of Chris’ hips made his eyes roll back into his head and forced a cry of pleasure from his lips. The way Chris was surrounding him, his warm breath against Tom’s skin, his fingers interlaced with Tom’s, his Chest pressed against Tom’s. The grunts coming from Chris made his head spin with arousal. 

“Tom, you feel so good. So tight.” Chris moaned and Tom bit his lip to stop himself from crying out as Chris picked up speed. His back arched off the bed and Tom heard himself gasp. It felt amazing, the warm heat of Chris inside him and the friction on his cock from where it rubbed against Chris and his stomach. 

“Ah! Chris!” Tom gasped, his free hand leaving Chris’ hair to fist in the covers in a desperate attempt to ground him. “Touch me!” He begged, his voice breathy and think with lust. Chris’ hand moved between their sweaty bodies and down to Tom’s cock. Slowly Chris begun to stroke it, loosely moving his hand. Chris’ thumb moved to rub at Tom’s clit and Tom let out a cry of pleasure. 

The constant stimulation on his clit and penis and the hard, warm lenght pounding in and out of him made Tom’s brain go blank. He arched his back and his hand scrambled for support on the bedding. “I’m close.” He panted, his chest heaving. “I’m close Chris.” 

“Cum for me Tom.” Chris growled, his movements becoming frantic as he held back his own orgasm. 

A quick jerk of Chris’ hand tipped Tom over the edge, his vision going white and his back arched almost painfully. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as his orgams shook his body. He could hear Chris pant in his ear and pulse inside him and his toes curled in pleasure. 

When he came back to reality Chris had slipped out of him and pulled him against his chest. Tom hummed and turned to place a small kiss on Chris lips. He had never felt like Chris had made him feel. He had never imagined he could feel the way Chris had made him feel. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled as Chris pulled him closer.

“Hm?” Chris questioned, nuzzling into the Tom’s curls. 

“Thank you.” Tom said again. A little louder this time. A small spark of hope that Chris might be the one, that Chris might stay with him and make him less lonely, that Chris might accept him for who he is, had ignited in his heart. 

“For what?” Chris raised his head and looked down at Tom, touching his shoulder to make the Britt roll over on his back.

“For...” Not running away. Not treating me like shit. Not making me feel as if I’m worthless. “...making me feel good.” Tom shifted under Chris, feeling vunerable. 

Chris huffed out a laugh. “Of course Tom. Why wouldn’t I?” Chris pushed a stray curl from Tom’s forehead with a smile. Tom only shrugged in reply and motioned for Chris to lay back down again. Chris obliged and Tom snuggled into the bigger man’s side, his muscles more relaxed than they had been for a long time. Chris wrapped an arm around Tom’s shoulders and together they settled in for sleep. 

A few minutes later Tom felt curiosity take over and quietly asked. “How did you know what to do?” He had been in his body for almost thirty years and still hadn’t figured out how to pleasure it but Chris had been able to do it from the very first moment.

“Do what?” Chris groaned, clearly tired. 

“...The sex. Who taught you?” He felt ridiculous for asking something like that but he had to know. He could feel Chris shift next to him and imagined he did that wonderful expression he did when he was confused.

“No one taught me.” Chris explained. “I did as I always do.” He admitted with a shrug.

“How could you do that?” Tom asked, lifting his head to look at Chris. He knew he was far from normal, no one had ever said anything different. How could Chris know how to do that with his body? “I mean. I’m not- I’m not normal and I haven’t met anyone like me so... How?” 

“Tom I don’t understand the question.” Chris said sharply, as if he was annoyed. Tom shrank back and turned his head to look at the ceiling.

“No one else has made me feel like you did.” He whispered. “Everyone else just...I never met anyone expect you who knew what to do. All my other partners seemed, weirded out about me.They still tried to do what they normally do but that didn’t work for me.” Tom continued, feeling himself curl into a ball and trying to hide. “I’m wrong and everyone I’ve met who has know has gotten tired of trying to act like I’m normal and but I’m not. How could you know how to treat me in a way that worked for me?” 

“Tom.” Chris sighed. “there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re different, not wrong. I didn’t magically know how to not treat you in the right way. I tried and looked for things that made you react in a way that I wanted. Trial and error, that’s how I did it.” Chris said, his hand stroking up and down Tom’s arm.” To be fair, your previous partners must be some of the worst lovers there is. Everyone is different, everyone likes different things. How your genitalia looks has little to do with that. If you only know one thing than your lovemaking can’t be very satisfying.” He placed a small kiss on Tom’s cheek. 

“I find pleasure in giving pleasure. I like it when I know that my partner is having a good time. Your pleasure is important to me Tom, and I’m sure that you find my pleasure at least a little important. That’s how I did it. I tried my hardest and cared for you.” Chris explained, his lips pressed against Tom’s temple. 

The small spark of hope in Tom’s heart had burst into a small fire and Tom had to bite his lip to stop the silly smile threatening to take over his face. “You’re good at it.” Tom said quietly. 

Chris huffed out another laugh and pulled the curly haired man closer. “If you want, I can explain in more detail tomorrow.” He said, his voice nothing more than a deep rumble and his hand trailing down to give Tom’s bum a squeeze.

Tom laughed, his tongue peeking out through his teeth. “I’d like that very much.” 

That night Tom fell asleep feeling more sure in his relationship with Chris than he had ever felt about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are highly appreciated <3
> 
> Love  
> /Phin


End file.
